Street Fighter Oni's Story
by Prophet Roast Inc
Summary: Akuma's time traveling son comes back for revenge against his father :o
1. C1: A new Challenger

(Dis is my 1st Street Fighters Fanfic, so I want to get sfeedbacks on how I can make it betters. K)

Chapter One- A Challenger Appeared

Ryu n Ken was fighting on top of a mountain some place in Hong Kong, Japan. They were fighting at full force against each other.

Ken looked up to the sky as he kicked at Ryu. "Hey Ryu you have not noticed that the wind in the skies are heavy today?" Ken spoke as he kicked.

"NO KEN, IT SEEMS TO BE A NORMAL DAY!" Ryu exclamed as he made an Ex shaped with his arms to block the kicks.

As there attacks clashed the radio in Ryu's bag went off with a loud ringing noise. "Hello!" The voice rang. "It is me, Giule, your friend Ryu! Guile!" The radio went off while in Ryu's bag.

Ryu and Ken stopped and went to the bag, Ryu got the phone with a clutch.

"Guile. It is me, Ryu. What is it that is going on?" Ryu spoked.

"Ryu it is me, Giule. We have found M. Bison's Body. He was dead when we got here." Guile spoke as Ryu and Ken looking at each other in shocks.


	2. C2: Bison Dies

(So, instet of waiting 4 reviews imam post mai second story fasters :D )

Chapter 2 Bison Died

(For those of you who don't know. Bison is the big guy in red)

Bison had been sitting in his chair looking evil and stuffs with his evil eyes when the doctor ran into the room going,

"There has been a space time warp paradox in the basement of the building Bison. We have to go and check it out or else it could be dangerous!" He screamed to Bison. Bison snapped his fingers evily and his fingers made the doctor exploded.

Bisons room had a bunch of stuff set up for evil and for him to do evil things. He had a computer so he could use his stalites to watch people from around the states, he had devices to listen to his spies everywhere, and he had a flat screen tv.

As Bison started to turn on his tv to watch the art of fighting, his favorite show, the door blew up near the entrance, and Bison stood up in fear. "What was that you insurferable maggots." He stood up and spoke.

All of a sudden one of the doctos bodies was sent flying at Bison. Bison teleported in a flash of light, and then he teleported onto the ground area so he could avoid the body. The flying body was flying and went flying by past him.

The smokey area was hard for bison to see through because it was smonkey, and Bison heard a voice through it which sent chills down his spine.

"Is this where Akuma is?" A figure spoke. "I sensed him here…." He saided again as he took a few steps forward through the smoke.

The guy was as tall as Bison and he looked like Akuma except taller and more skinnyer. He had the same hair style as Akuma, only his hair was silver amd his uniform was gray and blue instead of black and red. He was black like Akuma, and he had on Japanese Wooden Sandals on his feet.

"Who are you?" Bison spoke scaridly. The man looked to him with eyes which were starting to turn purple and pink like they were flashing between those and his normal colors.

"I am his son, Oni. And I have is here to kill him!." Oni spoke as he walked towards Bison who was charing his psycho energy. Bison teleported into the air, but then noticed that Oni had teleported infront of him too. Bison kicked off Oni, but Oni blocked the kick with his apps. Bison went back to the ground and started to charge his energy into his hands before saying.

"Psycho Crusher! (That's Bisons Super Ultra Combo)" Bison started to rotate around by spinning in the air towards Oni. Everything started to move in slow motion like in the matrix. All of a sudden Oni's eyes were now flashing a heavy bright purple and pink. Bison couldn't control himself, and he knew that something was wrong.

"Raging…" Oni spoke as he turned to Bison who was fearful. "Demon!" Bison almost froze in fear as he noticed Oni teleport in front of him and everything went black.


	3. C3: To Stop a Bison

(I was depicking if up I should put chpt 3 b4 chpt 2, I decided on dis,. Wut you think?"

Chapter 3: Alive

Guile put down his radio as he took out his cigarette and started smoking it. "I wonder how Bison got sent flying to America." Guile asked because he's from America.

He was standing over Bisons body which had it's stomach and chest all messed up. It was bloodied and everything and his suit was destroyed from that area too. The ground around him was a charter and he wasn't moving. Bison was really beet up.

While standing over him Abel (He's from SF4) ran over to him with his normal Gi and shorts on. "Misour Guile, Ze medics are on ze Way!" He spoke with his thick French accent. Abel's body started to have a thick darkness flooding over him and he was feeling evil and stuff.

His eyes turned black and green (Like they do when he's doing his Super Ultra in SF4) before he could even speak, Guile noticed that Bison was still breathing. His injuries were healing with Psyche energy and before they could even reach Bison teleported to the area behind them before falling to a Knee.

He was fully healed yet still hurt, and his red outfit was basically destroyed. He started to screams "Where is that Oni Guy!" He screamed as though in a trance. Before he could react, Abel had thrown himself at Bison in an attempt to throw him down. As He grabbed a hold of Bison, Bison teleported and Abel noticed he was gone. Bison had teleported back next to Abel and began to scream "Where is Oni!" He screamed as his arms started to glow with energy.

Bison ran at Abel but Giule screamed at him. "Flash Kick!" And a heavy light kick flashed hitting Bison in the chin and sending him back on the ground. Bison was knocked out.

Abel had stood up and was talking to Guile when Giule was done. "Did you…" Abel asked before guile answered with his cigarette still in his mouth. "No, I just knocked him out." Guile spoke with the doctors showed up. "But something most defiantly is making him go crazy… we have too find out who Oni is…" He spoke as he reached into his back pocket and put on some black sunglasses and walked away.


	4. C4: Time Breaker

Abel and Guiles were going to fight again but suddenly they got hit by a black demon shadow hadookin. It was Lord Baron Winchinster, Akuma and Chun Li's son. "I new that u coodnt beet me, it's tiem to beat you with my powea!". He spred his wings and flew into the sky hitting the two with a hyper cannon yamato shoryuken. Able and Guil said to each one another "If we dont work together we will be certainly lost the fight." they got up and charged Winchester but he charged his energy and flash stepped behind them hitting them both with his dark katanas.

"Now I will be finishing yous" he said but then Oni came and kicked him in the neck, "I've been weighting a long time for you Winchinester. It is time to finally fight your true brother!" they looked at each other and began charging their power (like super seiyin) and they prepared to finally fight each other.


	5. C5: Battle of Oni and Chun and Cammy

Chun Li and Cammy waz in da lemo wit 20 inches rimmed with Balrung who they founded at Bisons base in Japan. They were driving from Japan to China when they got the call from Guile. "Chun Li, Cammy! It is me! Guile! Your friend!" He exclamed to them loudily. "I am fitting Chun Li's and Akuma's son from another footure! If we do not find Akuma's real sun, all his future kids from other dimensuns will break free!"

Guile hung up. Chun Li kept the phone to her ear. She was in shocks. Cammy was like "Wut?" And Barong was like "No!" And then all of a saddening. A flash came in front of the car and maked it explode. Cammy and Chun Li used their ninja fast moves to avoid it and get out in time. While Barong was a boxer and was strong like iron so the splosion did nothing to him.

"Where is Akuma!" Oni was standing b4 them with his eyes glowing eviliy. "You are Akuma!" Barong shouted before runnin away like a girl into the city which was near them. Cammy was bout to chase him down, when Oni pulled for a gun and said "Not so fast!" Chun Li ran towards him with her ninja flash step and tried to kick it out of his hands. Oni was faster, cuz he teleported behind Cammy and put the gun to her temple Oni screamed "I am his son, Oni! And I want to kill him!"

Chun Li stood with her magically hair floating as though possed, and then she took out her phone and took da picta. "Maybe if you send dat to Guile he can tell us if this is da real guy or not!" Cammy spoke calmly while gun up to temple. Chun Li sent the picture to everyone on her friends list before dropping it and going "I gave up, don't shot." He aimeded the gun at her and shooted.


End file.
